During a connect (closed) mode for known wedge clutches having a hub with a radially sloping surface for contacting the wedge plate, compressive forces, due to the transmission of torque through the clutch, urge the wedge plate to slip down the radially sloping surface, which tends to axially displace the hub with respect to the wedge plate and open the clutch, reducing reliability and torque-carrying capacity of the wedge clutch. An actuator can be used to apply axial force to the hub to maintain the axial position of the hub. However, the actuator must be powered by the vehicle in which the wedge clutch is located, which reduces the amount of power available for other components in the vehicle and the overall efficiency of the wedge clutch and vehicle.